1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a semi-auto sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional sliding-type electronic device, such as a mobile phone or PDA, including an input module 100 and a display module 200 reciprocally movable with respect to each other (as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1), wherein the input module 100 includes a keypad 300, and the display module 200 includes a screen 400.
The input module 100 and the display module 200 are usually connected via a sliding hinge to facilitate semi-auto sliding therebetween. As the sliding hinge has considerable dimensions, miniaturization of the electronic device is not easy to achieve.